Strawberries and Chocolate
by uhnonniemiss
Summary: Phan oneshot. (Fem!Phan) Pippa thinks her sex life with Danni has lost its spark, so Danni decides to spice it up a little. Smut but also hella fluff. Rated M for strong language- oh yeah, and the lesbian sex. That too. This is my first smut ever so please, please tell me what you thought xxx


Pippa lay down on the sheets, her cheeks flushed pink. She felt around for Danni's hand, and took it. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Danni made a little contented noise, stretching out like a cat. She rolled over and kissed her girlfriend, laughing as the blush deepened. "Everything okay with you?"

Pippa coughed, her eyebrows furrowed. "Fine." Was that a lie? She wasn't sure. She wasn't hurt, that was certain- Danni was as sweet and gentle as she looked. And the quiet exhaustion they both felt definitely wasn't from lack of orgasm. But there was still some kind of… not quite an ache, more like a longing, in the pit of her stomach. "Danni?"

"Yeah?" She laid her hand on Pippa's shoulder, eyes full of concern. "Are you… did I do something wrong?" Danni bit her lower lip, suddenly hyper-aware of her body.

Pippa shook her head, instantly regretting even considering the conversation. "No, beautiful, not at all."

"Then what is it?" The brunette still hadn't lost her worried look, and Pippa sighed.

"I don't know. It's like, I'm happy."

"But," Danni frowned. "There's a but in here somewhere."

"There certainly is. A very nice one too," Pippa snorted, and now it was Danni's turn to look flustered. The moment didn't last long, though, and the odd look entered Pippa's eyes again. "Danni, do you remember what our sex used to be like?"

Danni lay back again, a slow, private smile on her lips. "What wasn't it like? The roleplay, the toys-"

"The shower-"

"That time in the changing stall." She laughed, low in her throat. "Yeah, I remember. It's been a while since we did crazy stuff like that."

Pippa ran a hand through her hair. "Do you… do you miss that? Do you think we've turned, I don't know. Vanilla."

"I suppose. Sometimes." Danni looked thoughtful. "I thought that's what happened, though. Why, am I boring you?" she asked playfully. The way Pippa had moaned her name tonight laid that to rest.

"But does it have to happen to us? Why do we have to give all that up?" Pippa shook her head, smiling. "Maybe I'm just being silly."

"Yeah, you probably are," Danni's eyes drifted shut, her eyelashes casting long, perfect shadows. "Go have a shower and come back to bed."

"Okay," Pippa sat up and looked fondly down at Danni. "I love you."

"To quote Han Solo," a smile drifted over Danni's features, "I know."

* * *

It wasn't every day you came home to a trail of rose petals leading up the stairs, so Pippa was a little confused when she came back from work the next evening. She kicked off her shoes, following the trail to the bedroom and peeking round the door.

Danni waved from her position on the bed. "Hey, baby," she smiled, looking up from under her lashes.

Pippa's eyes widened, and she ducked behind the door for a minute, heartbeat fast. _Okay. Calm. Composed. Breathe. _Counting to three, she opened the door again.

Danni was sat on the bed, her dark curls tumbling over her shoulders. She wasn't wearing makeup- clearly for Pippa's benefit, since she preferred Danni _au naturale_. Instead, her skin was an exquisite golden colour, her lips a gorgeous pink. She looked angelic. A watercolour masterpiece.

Then there was the black lingerie which hugged her hips and left little to the imagination up top. That brought to mind a whole lot of other thoughts, and none of them were about paintings.

"You wanted excitement. This good enough?" Danni gave a self-confident smirk. Pippa could only stare, as tongue tied as the day they'd met. This only seemed to make Danni happier. "Why don't you come over here?"

Pippa could most certainly do _that_. She sat down, curling her feet under her and thanking her lucky stars she was wearing cute underwear. "Um, hi?"

Danni bit her lip, tugging at the edge of Pippa's tshirt. "You don't have to speak yet. Let me help you with this." Pippa lifted up her arms, and Danni tugged the fabric over her, their skin almost touching, sending electric sparks through Pippa's body. She'd never understood Danni's scent; she closed her eyes and breathed in. Chocolate. Cinnamon? Some kind of nameless spice that Pippa suspected was unique. It was addictive, enchanting.

Danni tossed the tshirt onto the floor. "Think you can manage your jeans?" Pippa could, would, and did, and soon they were on the floor too.

Pippa leaned forward, kissing Danni on those perfect lips. "Thank you. This is- wow."

"I'm glad you like it. Champagne?" Danni held up a flute of bubbling golden liquid, and Pippa nearly melted then and there.

"Jesus, Danni, I'd complain more about our sex life if I knew this was going to happen." She leaned back onto the headboard. Danni raised an eyebrow.

"Charming. And I'm not even done yet." She leaned to the bedside table- Pippa noticed that the rest of the bed was scattered with petals- and came back with a shallow dish of food.

Pippa's eyes literally could not get wider. "Strawberries and chocolate? Okay. Where's our nearest wedding chapel."

Danni laughed, high and clear. "Eyes closed, mouth open."

Pippa obliged. "I bet you say that to all the girls," she quipped, before the taste of fruit and cocoa filled her mouth. She let out a moan that wasn't entirely voluntary, her eyes fluttering open. "Alright. My turn." She gathered a little chocolate on one of the strawberries, and put it into Danni's mouth. When Danni's eyes opened again, the pleasure was clear, along with a hint of mischief. Pippa sipped the champagne, the bubbles bursting like tiny fireworks on her tongue.

Danni held up a strawberry. "Open wide." Pippa did, but as soon as she'd eaten it, Danni gave an amused, airy laugh. "Oh, looks like you've got some chocolate on you. Don't worry, I've got it." Instead of warm hands, though, Pippa felt lips against the corner of her own. She lifted a hand, finding Danni's back and guiding her body closer, as Danni tangled one hand in Pippa's black pixie cut. Her other hand blindly moved the dish of strawberries and gripped the blankets.

"Mmm, god," Pippa murmured, her lips moving urgently. "God, you're perfect. I need you." Danni moaned in response, moving so her back was on the blankets and Pippa was looking down on her.

"I got the underwear today. Do you think it's nice?" Danni teased, breaking apart their lips for a moment but then hungrily pressing them back together.

Pippa looked down. Nice? Try fucking _explosive_. "Hmm, very pretty. Are you very attached to it?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Good, because it's about to have a tragic accident." Pippa felt for the hooks on Danni's back and unclasped the scrap of lace- even under that gentle pressure, the lace almost fell apart. One of Danni's hands fell back onto the pillows, the other moving to run over herself, rubbing in little circles. Pippa started to press her lips against Danni's skin in tiny butterfly kisses, starting with the breasts, then moving down her stomach, her hips. She pulled down the panties, teasing Danni's thighs gently until they opened; Pippa smiled privately when she saw how ready Danni was.

"You okay?" Pippa asked, grinning wider when there was only a breathless moan in response. Ducking her head, she pressed her tongue against Danni's clit, circling it slowly. Danni gasped, holding onto Pippa's hair and holding her in place.

"Oh- _God_. Don't stop. Please don't stop. God, _Philippa_." Pippa imagined Danni's face, eyes closed in bliss, and moved her tongue faster, more urgently. Danni moaned again, little electric shocks of pleasure running up her spine. "Use your fingers. Please. Ah, _fuck_." She shuddered.

"Since you asked so nicely," Pippa moved her mouth away, and didn't bother to hold in her own groan when she ran her fingers over Danni. "Ah, you're so wet. So gorgeous."

"Get on with it," Danni laughed, hands gripping onto the bed sheets for dear life.

Kissing Danni's thighs again, Pippa slid in her middle finger, taking care to brush against the most sensitive spots. Danni stopped talking at that, her breaths coming in quick little pants. Pippa had to stop for a moment before inserting her index finger, lost in what Danni felt like, how she smelled. The index finger went in, and Danni whined, barely having to move at all to get the full wave of pleasure.

"I want to make you come," Pippa murmured. "Danielle, oh my god. Come for me, beautiful." On impulse, she pressed her tongue back against Danni's clit, hot and wet.

She didn't have to say it a third time. Danni lifted her hips a little, glorious little spasms jerking through her as she orgasmed. "_Fuck_, Pippa," she moaned, and Pippa felt a warmth inside her, the same warmth she felt every time Danni called her name as she climaxed. It seemed never ending, but eventually Danni's breaths settled back to a normal rhythm.

Pippa crawled back up the bed to lie next to her, trailing fingers across bare skin. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" she smiled, running her fingers through Danni's hair.

Danni turned her head, lips still half-open. "You… oh my God, Pippa, you-" she didn't bother to find an end to the sentence, choosing instead to close the distance between their lips, moving into Pippa's shoulder. "Thank you. Oh, God. That was incredible."

"For me, too." Pippa smiled, closing her eyes. "Oh, we are so doing this again."

"Fuck, yes." Danni stretched out her arms. "I never want to leave this bed, I really don't. Make it easier, come and shower with me?"

"We could do that," Pippa nodded her head, and rubbed Danni's shoulder. "That's true. But we could also lie here for a while, and see if you feel up to returning the favour." Her smile held an edge of mischief.

"Now _that _sounds like a much better idea. God, I love you Pippa." Danni's deep chocolate eyes stared into Pippa's, bright and affectionate.

Pippa nuzzled into her girlfriend's hair. "To quote Princess Leia," she murmured, "I know."

She didn't need to say it back. Pippa would love Danni to the ends of the earth. She looked down, wondering if Danni knew exactly how much she was loved.

_Yeah_, she thought, as Danni relaxed in her arms. _She knows. _

**Thank you for reading xxx for my other fics, please go to my tumblr (also called uhnonniemiss)**

**This is my first time writing smut and I am very very nervous about it so if you could give me some feedback I'd really appreciate it ok thank you ily :)**


End file.
